I Want to Tell You a Story
by Lynnie Lou Who
Summary: Kings must have secrets, but when his mate is leaving his life once more, he couldn't bear to hide this secret anymore. So, Viktor tells the story of how he met Heine Wittgenstein, an Omega who was much more than the Royal Tutor. [Viktor X Heine] yaoi omegaverse past mpreg.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, everyone! I haven't done a new story in such a long time! This one is REALLY new. It's from the anime called "The Royal Tutor, an" and I fell in love with it! I was surprised by the lack of fanfiction of this anime though. So I think I'm the first one who's doing a mpreg story on this!

This is an omegaverse, so Alphas, Betas, and Omegas are in play here. It just kind of makes things more…acceptable for the universe I guess.

This story is also more of a mini-fic, which means fewer chapters than normal for stories but I hope people enjoy it regardless!

Oh, and the pairing is **Viktor x Heine** because after watching episode 11 of the anime, I was hooked!

I don't own The Royal Tutor

 **I Want to Tell You a Story**

 **Chapter 1**

The moon seemed unusually bright compared to the darkness of the night blue sky. Viktor noted as much as he just walked into his office after a long day of royal duties. As king, he bared many burdens. He had to make the decisions that impacted his kingdom and where he has succeeded in serving his country, he had failed in one important factor.

His children.

He loved his children dearly. All were precious to him, so he wanted to make sure that they were not only taken care of but well-prepared for the throne. Even young Adele would soon learn the hardships of being a princess would entail in her young age.

Viktor turned at the sound of his door opening, and four of his sons came through. He loved his children dearly and was proud of them in different ways, especially since they've grown since he brought Heine to the palace to be their royal tutor.

Kai, the stoic-looking Alpha who learned to communicate with people who were often frightened of his gaze. Bruno, the intelligent, secret omega who wanted nothing more than to make sure that he could be an excellent fit for the kingly role. Leonhard, a beta who hated to study but now has a better appreciation of education solely because of Heine's teachings. And Licht, a beta who knew the world better than his brothers and knew how to serve his people should he take the throne.

Oh yes, the king was proud of his children.

"Father! A thousand apologies for interrupting your evening, but we have a question," Bruno said after the four of them walked in after the king.

"Oh, you do?" The king said, trying to lighten their somber mood, "it seems that you have no thanks for a king who completed his duties," he said.

"It's about Heine!" Leonhard said.

The king's eyes narrowed gravely, taking a more serious tone in them. He had a sinking feeling that Heine was involved somehow. When he had seen the royal tutor before, there was a grimacing expression in those red eyes of his. Eyes only legible to only those who were close to Heine.

"You know something about the professor's past! We know you do!" Leo stated.

"Tell us the truth!" Licht soon followed. "Please!"

"We deserve to know," Kai stated.

Without a change of breath, the king closed his eyes, "if I did know something about his past, I could not divulge it to you." Victor was trying hard. He wanted to tell his sons the truth about Heine. About who Heine was, not only for himself but for them. Why he was so important and why he should stay.

But Viktor knew that the moment they knew, Heine would leave.

"All we need is confirmation. Did Professor Wittgenstein try to murder you?" Bruno asked forthrightly. Victor could laugh if only that memory weren't so painful. "I have nothing to say on the matter."

"Father please-"

"It is late my sons," Viktor said. When his sons began to protest, wanting answers, a servant came in. "Your majesty. A message for you." Victor turned to the servant and took the envelope. When he saw it was from Heine, he didn't need to read it to know that soon, Heine would go.

Again.

He opened it anyway, and when he read the letter, his heart sank. "That will be all for now." He dismissed the servant, and once he was out of the room, he told his sons to sit.

This was it. He would reveal the truth to them. Tonight would be the last time he could tell his sons the truth about Heine, and it would be the last time they might ever see Heine again.

They needed to know.

The four princes went to a couch and Victor went to get a chair. "From this point on, I am not your king," he started. "I'm talking to you as a father…I want to tell you a story," Viktor started to recount the tale of how he met Heine.

* * *

 _There was a thrill in sneaking out of the palace. Dressing as a commoner wasn't easy, often having to take clothes from one of the servants was only a minor setback, but it was worth it. Once he was dressed, and out of the guard's sight, he was just Victor, not Prince Victor. He could walk among people and not be treated any differently than any other person._

 _And that included being a victim of pity thief._

 _Viktor hadn't even noticed it until he watched the boys run off with a sparkling item in their hands, his pocket watch. He chased after them and once he had found them, and blocked their paths; he requested his watch be returned to him. The boys grabbed whatever large items they could, intending to harming the man when they heard the words "enough."_

 _Viktor looked passed them and saw a small figure approaching them. His hair was red, and it hid his eyes to give a more menacing expression to them. From his size alone, Victor could tell he was an omega. But an Omega this dominating was rather intriguing._

" _Are you serious? This thing is worth a lot of money!" The kid said, pulling the watch out from his pocket._

" _I told you not to steal any more than you need," the omega stated firmly._

" _Yeah but-"_

" _Return it," the Omega's eyes narrowed and glared at the boys, the only kind of glare that someone with years of experience and pain could only give when exerting a certain kind of dominance. It wasn't the kind an alpha naturally gave, but one only learned by a student of the teachings of the hard knocks life._

 _The kid tossed the watch to the prince, and the two boys ran off, leaving the prince and the mysterious Omega to be alone._

" _You're not from around here, are you?" The omega stated, not so much as a question but more like a statement that meant 'I know you're not from around here.' "Where'd you come from?"_

 _Viktor had never met such a strong omega. He was both amazed and breathless. Any omega that he had met was submissive and docile like a woman. He had never encountered such a brass omega before. He thought his heart skipped a beat._

" _Stay away from this part of town," the omega commanded and turned on his heel and walked back from the direction he came._

 _Viktor was too intrigued with this omega not to want to follow him and see his world. He walked behind, keeping a few feet apart. The Omega had stopped once to tell him to stop following him, but it was apparent that the blonde wasn't going to listen, a soft 'che' escaped his lips, and he soon led Victor to the home of orphans._

 _And that was where Viktor learned about Heine Wittgenstein, his mate._


	2. Chapter 2

I want to thank you all for reviewing and following this story. I want to give a special shout out to **AyaRaiden** for being my first reviewer for this story!

Quick note! A lot of these chapters will be told in the past so that I won't use italics for this chapter. I'll only use it for chapters that have both the past and present.

Also, this chapter will have **SMUT**!

I don't own the Royal Tutor

* * *

 **I Want to Tell You a Story**

 **Chapter 2**

Viktor had learned a lot from his time outside of the palace more than with tutors with high-class educational backgrounds just by being next to Heine. He had watched Heine for months now, and saw how he taught the children to steal only necessities, how to bargain for scraps of change, and using that bit of change to buy fresh food for the orphans. Sure, Viktor could have easily grabbed some gold coins from his purse and simply given it to Heine, in fact, he had tried many times to do that, but Heine wouldn't take his charity.

And Viktor respected that.

One particular day, Viktor was late. Heine had already sent the children off to do some typical thieving, and the younger kids were already tucked for the night, sleeping in their makeshift beds. The stoic omega usually stayed to keep watch. Despite having the small body structure, he was too recognizable by the adults to perform the thieving himself.

But there was another reason he wasn't keen on going too far out tonight.

As an omega, he had to note his body's changes. Omegas had times in which they are going into a period in which they are reduced to their based desires. Heine had a delayed heat and was experiencing his first heat. He had noted when he began feeling off, around noon earlier that day, but it wasn't unbearable. It started off small. Like he was a little overheated and mild cramps in his lower abdomen, but nothing he couldn't hide easily.

It wasn't until the sun began to set that Heine only felt worse. Still, even quieter, the omega didn't utter a peep about the deep spreading pain in his pelvis that only wrapped around his entire lower being, nor did he exclaim in the righteous pain of how he needed an alpha inside of him to drench the fire within him as any omega would have.

Heine didn't utter a single sound of complaint.

Viktor ran over to him, out of breath, "sorry Heine, I didn't mean to be so late," he said.

"You're fine," Heine said as he sat against the concrete wall, several feet away from the sleeping children. "The kids are doing their jobs tonight like usual," he said off-handily.

Viktor frowned a bit and tilted his head. As an alpha, he could smell the pheromones coming from the omega, but they were mild compared to the ones he had smelt from Omega who were emerging in their heats. Viktor also noticed the beads of sweat from Heine's forehead and the sharpness of his breaths. "Heine, are you okay?" Viktor asked in concern.

The omega narrowed his eyes to Viktor, who had concern written all over his face. His breath a little shortening as he could feel his body tremble lightly just from the presence of the secret prince. He stood up on wobbly legs.

Viktor's eyes widened when he caught a whiff of a light-scented aroma, and he knew it was from Heine. His eyes narrowed, "Heine," the prince said with a low growl in his voice. He looked away, covering his nose, "I'll leave if you wish."

Heine walked over and passed the alpha, "come with me," he said promptly.

* * *

The two walked away from the town and deep into the forest enough so that they wouldn't get caught. Heine had led Viktor here, and it was an oversight of the town in the face. A lovely view in its own right just by the city's lights left on by citizens to do some late night business. The golden lights illuminated the area, but what blinded Viktor on that edge was the sight of Heine.

"Viktor," Heine said and began to unbutton his brown vest. "I must apologize for this in advance, but if I'm in heat, I cannot perform my duties as a provider for my kids," Heine said, dropping the article of clothing. Viktor's heart quickened, and he could feel his member begin to stiffen just from the sight of the red haired omega. He was inexperienced in this manner. As a royal, he was expected to remain pure for his wife, a prearranged marriage of course. He had only seen her a handful of times, but she didn't compare to Heine. It would be unfair to compare them, but Viktor knew that he wanted Heine from the moment they had met.

Heine began to unbutton his white shirt when Viktor went over to grab his wrist, stopping him. They locked eyes. "Heine, tell me, have you ever done this before?"

The red hair's expression didn't change, but Viktor knew then that Heine was just as inexperienced as he was. "Let me," he said as he began to unbutton the other's shirt, and just as Heine was about to protest, he was halted by his burning flesh meeting the crisp air and a pair of lips. Viktor had begun to kiss the Omega's abdomen. Heine's scent smelt so delectable that it made him hungry. Hungry for something he had never had the privilege of ever consuming.

The Omega who was before him.

Heine could barely keep standing as his pants were being lowered, revealing his lack of undergarments and his hard, noticeable smaller member, and a transparent liquid whose source was from Heine's needy entrance. Viktor's inexperience nature seemed to have vanished as he knew right away how to pleasure Heine. His left hand had found its way to the entrance, and his lips found its way to Heine's member.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Heine whispered harshly, his face turning red and he looked down at Viktor's head. A swelling in his chest began to increase as the alpha worked wonders over his flesh. Heine was no stranger to sex, at least seeing it. As a street rat, he had seen many people make dealings for the sex, especially women whose job nature was rather unbecoming of a lady. Omegas who tried to bear the similar jobs on the streets didn't make it past the age of twenty, whether from disease or being undesirable after that age, they simply disappeared. It was doubtful that the omegas were marked and whisked away to a better life.

Heine couldn't even think about preventing a marking as Viktor engulfed his member in his mouth. Heine blocked a moan as best and as long as he could, but as the heat within him was burning hotter, demanded to be drenched, he released an orgasm and felt weak. Viktor had swallowed the load and saw his hand coated with plenty of slick before seeing the smaller male falling backward. "Heine!" Viktor quickly caught Heine, who was panting heavily and looked at the blonde with desired-filled eyes. "Qu-quickly," he panted.

Viktor nodded and laid Heine down, and helped him part his legs. "Can you hold them up?" He asked softly. Heine grabbed his knee caps and tried to keep his legs up to spread his entrance. Male omega's entrances were through the anus but had a different passage that divided internally. While the percentage of male omegas becoming pregnant was very unlikely, heats were meant to double the chances of impregnation.

Though Heine had no idea this was possible for him.

He had never seen a pregnant omega before. He had seen women pregnant, and while he had taken in some young children, including infants, he had never seen an omega give birth, or even swollen with pregnancy. Heine, for as intelligent as he was, only knew that Omegas went into heat sometimes.

Viktor lowered his pants and lined his member with Heine's entrance. He had crawled over the omega, looking into his face, and noticing that he was too good as masking his expressions. "Let me know if I accidentally hurt you," he said as he began to push in.

Heine closed his eyes and moved his hand over his lips, turning his head to the side. Viktor blinked in fear, but thrust forward, making Heine groan. "Heine! I'm-"

"Keep going," Heine said, opening an eye. "My heat will only get worse, and then I'll be unable to do anything for an entire week. Keep going. I'm all right." Viktor smiled down and leaned forward, kissing Heine's cheek since he was still covering it with his hand, most likely to keep down the moans.

Viktor pulled out a little, only to thrust and hit a particular bundle of nerves that sent jolts through Heine's body. Viktor was going slow, not wanting to hurt Heine in any way. He was just as scared as Heine might have been, even if he didn't show it. The thrust picked up only a bit, but Heine began to hurt deep inside, not from the sex, but from not achieving in quelling the heat from within his petite frame.

"Viktor!" Heine said. "Stop for a second!" He said. Viktor stopped and pulled out. "Am I hurting you?" He asked. Heine sat up and said, "No, it's not that…lay down; I want to top." He commanded.

"What? You can't top. You're in heat!" Viktor said more surprised than insulted.

"Just do it," Heine said firmly. Viktor complied and moved to where Heine had been laying. The omega leaned down and lowered the Prince's drawers even more and jerked him off a bit to get him hard once more. Viktor was skeptically, but he watched as Heine crawled over Viktor's legs and was soon lining his entrance with his member. Heine lowered himself, easing his weight onto the delicate organ and when Heine felt the member deep within him, he moaned, throwing his head back, "that's much better!" His voice was raised, which threw Viktor quite a bit.

Heine looked at Viktor, his heat now affecting his mind and thoughts. He smirked, "you're so deep in me Viktor," he said. The look in his eyes had changed, and Viktor smirked at it. "I see now," he said and grabbed hold of Heine's thin hips. The Omega had moved to onto his knees, each knee on the ground. "You want to do most of the work, huh Heine?" Viktor teased. "Too bad, because you have given an excellent view and I can play with it," he reached up and pinched the tender areolas on Heine's pale flesh. Heine moaned, and he began to move his hips. The omega fell forward a bit but caught himself with his hands, and Viktor was still in him.

Heine began to move, and Viktor moved his hands back on Heine's hips, holding him in place while at the same time, making sure that he moved on his member without discomfort from either of them. Heine preferred this position as his prostate was slammed harder within him.

It had taken several minutes before Heine came to his second orgasm of the night. He came all over the blonde, but Viktor didn't seem to mind as he soon held the omega down, and ejaculated deeply within his being. Heine felt the seed enter his body and it felt like it now rested in his lower stomach.

The Omega's eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he passed out, falling on top of Viktor. Viktor wrapped his arms around the omega and breathed in his scent. In the moment of bliss for Viktor, he opened his mouth and bit Heine on the side of his neck. A mark appeared on the back of the Omega's neck, in a spot that would be hard to see, and it was the royal mate mark. It was itched in like a tattoo on his flesh, and it would bond the two forever.

As mates.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own The Royal Tutor

 **I Want to Tell You a Story**

 **Chapter 3**

Heine woke up with an ache throughout his body. He opened his eyes and found that he was back in the hidden area to which he was the de facto leader. He sat up and saw a sheet of paper that was folded up. He picked up the piece of paper and opened it, but the contains on the page were incomprehensible to the red-haired omega.

Heine couldn't read.

He crumbled it up and tossed it away, not knowing the significance of the note. He looked down at himself when he realized that not only was he bare, but he was being covered by a jacket; Viktor's jacket. He lifted the jacket up and a delightful aroma emitted from it, and Heine felt something within the pulse. Instinctively, he brought the garment closer to him and sniffed at it timidly before he inhaled softly, letting the alpha phenomes course through him. It helped dull his pain, and a wave of calm soothed over him.

 _Viktor._

Heine opened his eyes and saw the younger children looking at him with innocent eyes. "Children! What have I told you about coming in my quarters!" He raised his voice, but the children laughed. There were only five in total, and they were all younger than five years old, so seeing him in such a vulnerable state wasn't as…revealing as it would have been with the older children. The kids merely laughed at Heine's reaction despite him keeping a mostly emotionless tone. "Heine is funny!" One of the kids said.

"Enough children! Go out while I get ready for the day. I'm sure the older children have gotten some food for you all," he said. The kids laughed as they left the tiny subsection of the hideout that was deemed "Heine's room."

When all of the kids were gone, Heine stood up and proceeded to get dressed, though made a mental note to himself to go clean himself soon. What he didn't know, and what the children couldn't sense, was that he reeked of alpha as he had mated and was marked by one.

Soon, he would know.

* * *

Viktor had barely returned home in time. He has bathed, and despite not having slept the night before, Viktor was well-rested and completely energized. It was something that the staff and his father and mother had significantly noticed. When Viktor had come down for breakfast that morning, there was an unseen skip in his step as he tried to cover up his façade of just waking up.

His mother, an older yet elegantly beautiful blonde woman, smiled at her child. "Good morning Viktor," she chimed. "You seem happy today."

The king, however, wasn't fooled. He could sense his son's alpha status change. He was not happy at this. "Who is it Viktor?" He asked. The king, though his gray hair covered his entire head, was a man of darker locks and stern expressions. An alpha's true to the core. His presence along was foreboding and dominating.

Viktor looked over and remained quiet, "I don't know what you're talking-" The king slammed his hand on the table, "who did you mate with?" Viktor remained quiet and gave off a similar strong aura of alpha presence. The queen was stunned at this confrontation between her husband and her child.

Viktor knew he shouldn't have mated with Heine. He was arranged to be wed to a princess from another nation, a nation they were already on thin ice. The marriage was supposed to unite his father's kingdom and that nation. Yes, royals have concubines and other mates throughout history, but they were expected to come after the marriage. Viktor mated with Heine too soon.

"He's none of your concern," Viktor said and got up, and left the dining room. He had some work to do anyways and had been putting it off.

The king was livid and walked away from the table and headed to his office.

* * *

The sun set once more, and Viktor snuck out like usual. He ran to go meet up with Heine and saw the omega leading the orphans like he usually did. Viktor was concerned, and he had thought that Heine would have been taking it easy since they weren't exactly…gently last night.

As soon as the orphans were off doing their jobs, Heine looked over and saw Viktor. His stoic demeanor remained as he approached the alpha. The two needed to speak in private after all, and Viktor just happened to share a similar stoic expression as Heine did.

The walk to the cliff that they mated on, the only area where they would be alone and could talk freely. The overview of the town was just as glamorous as it was when they mated and Viktor didn't like that. It made all of the meaningfulness of their mating less significant by comparison.

"What's wrong?" Heine was the one to ask. "Why do you have such a long face? It's almost the Harvest festival." Heine commented. The Harvest Festival was the time of year where they gave their thanks to the plentiful harvest that provided much more than food in their stomachs. It was also the last celebration given before the winter months would come. Heine had brought something unique to Viktor and offered it to him. It was a bottle of wine that he had bought just before he had arrived.

Viktor's expression changed for a moment to that of mild surprise, "thanks but I shouldn't accept wine from a child."

"I'm not a child, and I would have thought last night would have proved that much!" Heine defended with his voice raised.

"What kind of wine?" Viktor asked. "Just look at the label."

Heine looked at the bottle and lightly frowned his brows as he tried to understand the symbols of the bottle. He brought it a little closer, but it was for not. Viktor went closer from behind to overlook the bottle and asked, "what can you not read?" Viktor looked and saw a glimpse of a black mark on the back of Heine's neck, and his face paled a bit, remembering that he had marked the omega last night as his mate.

"And why would I need to read?" Heine asked, his voice hinting annoyance.

Viktor was snapped back and read the label, "it says White Wine from Niederglanzreich."

"Nieder…glanz…reich?" Heine repeated.

Viktor soon realized that the next year, he would be married and won't be able to visit Heine or the other orphans again, but especially seeing Heine again, at least not without revealing his true identity. "Heine," he said softly and reached into his coat pocket, "here, take this," he said, offering his pocket watch.

Heine turned his head, "I'm not taking your charity."

"It's not for you; it's for the kids. You can sell this and get them blankets for the winter months coming up," he offered quickly. "Here, how about a trade? One bottle of White Niederglanzreich for a solid gold pocket watch. I don't want to waste such fine wine." Viktor said and took the bottle and gave the watch to Heine. "It would be a waste on a child."

Heine looked at the watch now in the palm of his hand, and then looked at Viktor. "I'm sorry to disappoint, but your jokes are awful," he stated and put the watch in his pocket. He would have found a way to get the orphans food and blankets for the winter; he's done so every year so far…and for some reason, he wanted to keep this watch for himself. He wouldn't sell it unless he absolutely had to. "But thank you."

The two men sat down, looking at the town before him. "One of these days, you'll all have a warm place to sleep. You'll never want for food and will all have equal access to education." Viktor decreed then and there. "I want to make this a prosperous nation." He turned to Heine, "when the time comes Heine, will you help me achieve my goal?"

"You say some weird things," Heine replied, "Are you planning on becoming king of the realm? Make that come true and I'll endure anything, even kneeling before you." Heine joked and even laughed lightly. As far as he knew, Viktor was not a prince or even a noble. In his harsh reality, dreaming of such a future was not only impossible, but one had a better chance of being struck by lightning.

 _Heine was my only real love and the only one whom I can truly be myself around and open my heart._

"Heine…about our mating," Viktor started but was cut off by Heine. "I know…we're mates now." He said as if accepting the fact just then. "And it's okay...thank you for leaving your jacket. It helped." Heine said and looked at his mate. A thought is so strange as to know that he has a mate now. "But don't think that I'm submissive like the other omegas around here."

Viktor smiled, "If you were like the others, I wouldn't have mated with you."

* * *

 _On the day of the harvest festival, I had snuck out as I had always done. There was only one problem. I didn't know that the palace was in a panic over my disappearance…or that my father had sent out the guards to look for me…_

"Whoa easy there Heine, if you don't slow down, you'll choke," Viktor said as he noticed how Heine was scarfing down the corn on the cob. They were walking down the street, enjoying themselves for the first time since their mating.

Heine wiped his mouth with his sleeve, and said, "sorry, but I've been famished lately. I regularly eat enough but this last week has been strange," Heine commented. Viktor frowned, "has something changed?" Viktor asked.

"Yeah. I'm just hungry." Heine answered plainly. "And this corn is delicious."

Viktor looked concerned and truthfully, a lot had been on his mind. Things that he needed to tell him. Things like how he was a prince. Heine already accepted the fact that they were mates, but this would be something entirely different. Viktor looked over and had seen some guards walking down the street. He turned his back, and Heine watched with confusion. Viktor suddenly grabbed his wrist and began running, "this way Heine!"

Viktor led Heine to an alleyway, and the guards followed. One of the guards grabbed Heine, and his pocket watch fell from his pocket. Heine's eyes widen when the watch fell, and another guard picked it up, and saw the royal crest on it, "This crest…Boy! Where did you get this pocket watch?" The guard demanded. Heine saw the look in their eyes as he knew he was going to be arrested. He pulled away. If he were arrested, the orphans would be in trouble! They would be out in the cold alone! He began running. "Come on! Let's go!"

The two began running at once down the alleyway. "It's the Prince!" "That's the kidnapper! Stop him!" The guard held his gun out and aimed for Heine. "Stop! Or we will shoot!"

Viktor turned his head back, "don't shoot!" A protective impulse coursed through Viktor _**protect mate!**_ Just in time, Viktor jumped out and took the bullet that was aimed for Heine. Heine stopped and turned and saw Viktor on the ground, bleeding out. He felt something within him snap.

"Viktor…are you…?"

"Hei…ne…"

After a moment of pause, a guard pointed to Heine, "he used the prince as a shield! He is to blame! Arrest him!"

"Viktor," Heine said once more as his heart broke, and anger filled his being. The Omega, despite his small size, knew how to fight. At that moment, he ran up, grabbing a long block of wood and charged. Against five guards, Heine took out each other as swiftly as any skilled fighter could have imagined. He had even take one of the guard's rifles and was using it as a staff until he pointed the end at a guard, threatening to shoot.

"Heine…don't."

That snapped the red haired omega from making a huge mistake. He looked over, seeing how much Viktor was struggling and bleeding out, reaching out to him. Heine got on his knees, dropping the gun and began to crawl over to him. He watched Viktor pass out from blood lost, and heard his name whispered once more.

"Viktor! Please wake up!" Heine crawled more, extending his hand out to his fallen mate desperately.

"Cease him!" The guards surrounded the omega, who only wanted his mate to be okay. Heine was punched, held down, and arrested, but the only words he cried out was his mate's name.

"VIKTOR!"


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own The Royal Tutor

 **I Want to Tell You a Story**

 **Chapter 4**

 _I was unconscious for days. Meanwhile, Heine was jailed for kidnapping and the attempted assassination of the Prince for material gain. That was the first time that Heine learned of my station as royalty. He seemed not to worry about himself; his thoughts were only for my well-being when it should have been for himself. He never even defended his innocence._

Heine didn't know how long he had been in the cell now. It had to have been a while now. He was noticing a lot of physical changes to his body. His hair had grown so long since his imprisonment. It was as long as a woman's.

But that wasn't all.

The guards had been gossiping. "That's the omega who kidnapped the Prince?" "Yeah, for material gain from what it looked like." "At least we know why now."

The omega looked down at himself, seeing a thicken bulge under his thin dress given to him as a sign that not only was he a prisoner, but that he was an omega as well. He had begun to get sick and couldn't keep any food down, nor did he even want to eat in the first place, not while he had no idea of Viktor's condition. No one would tell him anything. When he asked, one of the guard scolded at him and spat in his face, "you tried to kill him. Don't act so concerned you whore."

 _He only sat quietly and prayed._

"Dear God, Let Viktor recover from this! If you do, if you let him live, I'll do anything you ask of me," he prayed, his thoughts consumed with Viktor.

The sound of metal touching echoed the space; the door creaked opened, but Heine didn't move. He only continued to pray.

"Sorry it took me so long," Viktor smiled as he looked at his mate. Heine turned and saw Viktor exposing his wrappings and with a coat over his shoulders. "I'm here to get you out."

Heine was so relieved that he could feel his heart refill quickly. Tears came to his eyes, "I'm so glad you're alive." Viktor watched as Heine knelt down and bowed, but he soon fell over on his side, and Viktor rushed to him. "Heine!" He moved up onto his back and saw the undeniable extended abdomen that revealed Heine's pregnancy. The prince tried to wake him and called for the guards to bring some aid. Heine's starving body barely held any energy in it anymore, and he felt relieved that Viktor was alive, and so, now his body and mind can rest.

* * *

"He's pregnant?"

The king looked unhappy with this arrangement. Viktor stood before his father, a desk between them. "Yes, father. I'm having the royal physician exam him right as we speak." The prince stated. "He needs medical care. He had no adequate food or water while imprisoned nor any care in years on top of that," Viktor defended. "And I'm the only one he' ever been with the father. That is my child he is carrying."

The king stood and said, "I'm crowning you a king in few days, and you spring this news upon me? What were you thinking Viktor?" The king demanded. "Not only had you snuck out after hours, but you mated with a street rat! Do you know how much this jeopardizes your claim to the crown?"

"Who else would take the crown. I'm your only heir!" Viktor retorted.

"Once the council finds out, they'll begin to question my rule; we're already on the brink of war with another nation. We cannot handle a conflict," the king said.

"Heine is a good man. A good person. I learned so much from him. I want to take care of this nation Father. I will take care of my country with Heine's help," Viktor proclaimed.

"I already pardoned him, what else could you want Viktor?" The king was not one for jokes, and he thought his son was just kidding. "You'll be crowned in a few days," he said. The king's health had been failing, and he could sense his time was coming soon, "I do not want to see that vermin you mated. I 'd like you married to a princess of a respectable line. Marry her, and she'll bear your heirs, but that omega out there will never carry the kingdom's future if I have the final say in that."

Viktor looked at his father, shame written in his eyes. "As you wish father," Viktor said and left the office.

Heine hadn't woken up since being pardoned. Viktor was at his bedside most of the time unless he had been called away. Viktor looked at the swollen abdomen and knew that they child within Heine was his child, a possible heir to his line already. His heart ached for Heine just as Heine's heart had ached for Viktor.

There was a knock at the door. Viktor turned and said, "enter" loud enough to be heard. The royal physician came in and walked over to Heine's bedside. "Hello your majesty," the doctor greeted. "I was told to examine a pregnant omega."

"Yes, here," Viktor took a step back to allow the doctor to get a better view. The doctor had dark locks and wore spectacles. He began to examine Heine. Checking his pulse and feeling around the pregnant belly for fetal movement. After a few minutes, he turned to the prince, who had been watching the doctor like a hawk. "My lord, the omega is dehydrated and more than likely starving. I recommend that he be put on bed rest. The baby is still alive miraculously, but the health of the parent should come before the child, I must inform you of that now…if this is your mate, then he must be isolated away before the birth. There, I believe he can have rest," the doctor informed.

Viktor would do anything to make sure that Heine received the best care that he could provide.

He didn't care, that was his child within Heine, and they would be his royal heir. Viktor had marked Heine, and that gave the child just as much claim to the throne as his future spouse's children in his eyes.

Though the church would highly disagree.


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own the Royal Tutor

 **I Want to Tell You a Story**

 **Chapter 5**

"Viktor, I keep telling you I'm all right," a stubborn spoke with a slight pout that made him look even younger than he already had. The newly appointed King shook his head and said, "you're not getting out of the bed without help. What makes you think you're well enough to go back on the streets?" It had only been a week since Viktor was appointed to being king and Heine was still recovering from the time he had been imprisoned. However, Heine didn't think about himself or even about his baby. He was concerned with the children who were probably out in the cold, starving and getting sick.

Viktor looked at is mate worriedly as the other tried to get out of bed with shaky legs, but when he was about to fall over, the king quickly caught him. "There now, easy," he said. "I can't have my Queen hurting himself."

"I'm not your Queen," Heine stated firmly. "I don't have a royal bone in my body."

"Nonsense, you're my mate, and you're carrying my heir," Viktor said and placed a hand on the other's swelling abdomen. "You're as much my mate as any woman who I would have married."

Heine was helped back into bed. Viktor tucked him on with some fussing on Heine's part, "but the orphans-"

"They'll be okay. Remember my promise to you? I'm setting up a place where they can all be safe and warm and have education, including yourself." Viktor said. "While you're resting, I thought perhaps I could assign you a tutor to teach you how to read and write," Viktor said.

Heine nodded once; appreciation screamed from his eyes as he was blessed to be given an education, food, a warm place to sleep, and to have the knowledge that Viktor was alive and well.

 _The news that the king had illegally mated with a commoner spread throughout the nation. The identity of the Omega was never revealed, but the fact that this was a male omega caused a stir. Male omegas weren't even counted as citizens a decade ago, and while they were still around, many people refused to service them and often, omegas were sent to institutions that the mentally ill were sent. They saw being an omega was an illness that needed to be contained and destroyed._

* * *

 _All of the mass hysteria over omegas was because of the Catholic Church. They forbade same sex consummation and marriage, and the church was the ones who were seen as the King. While the two served each other, the people could always turn on their king and start a revolution, but to turn on the church was unthinkable._

 _During the war, I had to go led the fight and left Heine in what I thought were capable hands. Very few staff knew he was even there since I made sure that his room was hidden. What I didn't know was that the High Priest had visited Heine…_

Heine was practicing writing skills on some parchment paper. He was getting better at writing every day, and his comprehension skills were already high for him. Heine was seven months along in his pregnancy when he someone had opened the door. Heine thought it would have been his tutor or one of the maids, but he knew that they would have knocked first.

He turned and saw a man in white with gold trimmings and a red sash that hung from his shoulders. Heine knew instantly who this man was, and stood up and bowed to him. "Priest Weislinger," Heine said with high regard. "I am truly honored to meet you."

The priest was a senior man but not so old that he was weak and frail. This man was a fierce force, and Heine could sense that by his mere stance alone.

"My son, please stand," he said and offered his hand to the small omega, "you should not stress your body while you are with child," he said. Heine looked up, and with the priest's help, he stood up. "Please Father, may I ask what brings you to my room," Heine said.

"Well my child, you must understand that I come here to offer you something that you want," Weislinger said. "I was informed with the help you have done with the orphans. I must say, I am impressed with how you taught the children how to help themselves," the priest praised. "The king had come to me and requested that I help commission a church for the children to live and learn in."

Heine's heart swelled, and he felt happiness from that. "Really? You're building a church for them?"

"I will, but under a few conditions," the priest said. Heine's hope was quickly gone as he listened to the Priest. "What conditions?"

"You must teach the children yourself," he said with a smile.

"Me?" Heine was taken back by that. "I…don't think I'm eligible to teach them as a teacher can," Heine said and rubbed his stomach. "I'm still a student myself."

"My son, do not discredit yourself so quickly," Weislinger assured. His words were like honey, "I cannot think of anyone else who would be perfect for this position."

Heine thought about that teaching. He thought about all of the kids who probably missed him dearly, and the promise that he would help Viktor achieve his vision of a perfect nation. Heine also took this as a sign from God, and his promise to serve him if Viktor.

This was his calling! This was what God wanted him to do with his life! "I'll do it!" Heine proclaimed. "I want to teach the orphans!"

"Excellent my son," the priest said, "however, this means that you cannot stay in the palace or claim a spot as Queen."

"I don't want to be Queen. I just want to teach and help my orphans." Heine said.

The priest nodded, "of course, I'll make the arrangements for the church to be built, and in the meantime, I hope you care for yourself. After all, the sins of the parents should not reflect the child." The Priest said that in a menacing tone.

Heine snapped his head up and asked, "wait…What does that mean?"

The priest glowered down at the Omega now, no longer keeping the friendly façade. "Understand this omega. You and your kind are an abomination on our Earth. We would have never accepted you like as a Queen, even if you are so-called mated to our King," Weislinger stated. "But we do not view children as harshly as we view their parents. We believe that children are free from sins of their parents, but this means that your baby will also not claim any form of the title of royalty." He said. "This teaching position is more of a means of making use of a horrible situation. King Viktor has already shown his leadership skills and the heirs he produces with his true Queen will be true heirs of the realm. You and your bastard child will be forgotten and never spoken of again."

Heine was baffled, and he felt the hurt course through him. He was shell-shocked from what he was told and felt like a complete idiot. Yes, he was a devoted follower of God. Viktor's life showed his faith following through, but to be away from Viktor now.

Was it his duty to be away from his mate?

* * *

 _It was just him and a few servants and a midwife who aided the birth. Heine had been in labor for two days and bled endlessly. When he finally gave birth on the first of January, the castle grew quiet. I know this because I had walked in just as the baby's cries rang through the castle._

Viktor ran through the castle in search for Heine. He could hear the baby's cries grow louder with each step he took. Two guards stood in the doorway, but they allowed Viktor passage. He opened the doors and revealed Heine and the newborn baby.

A smile crept on Viktor's face, "Heine!" He ran over but froze in his place when he saw the child. The baby was small, and still had blood from his birth still over his flesh, but what disturbed Viktor was the baby's hair color.

It was black. The baby had black hair!

Heine was holding the baby in his arms, opening his eyes weakly to see Viktor there. He smiled to see Viktor.

Viktor was furious. If that was his child, shouldn't he have hair the color of the sun or as red as fire like Heine's? "You…whore!" Viktor screamed. Heine was taken back by Viktor's loud voice. It made the baby cry again, and he forced himself away from the room. Heine forced himself to sit up and was crying. "Viktor! Viktor! VIKTOR!"

The king had never felt so betrayed before. His heart ached. How could Heine deceive him like this? He could hear Heine screaming for Viktor, and he can hear the child crying. He couldn't stand to even look at Heine in the face right now.

* * *

 _Heine left as soon as he could walk and took the baby with him. But I had made a promise, and I kept it, so I commissioned for the church to be built and all of the orphans now had a place to stay. A place to eat. A please to learn. Heine, a man who couldn't read or write, now was teaching these children._

 _I had visited the church a few years later after the war had ended after I had married…only to discover the greatest mistake of my life…_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, before the story starts, I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing my stories. I was nervous posting this story because I didn't see a lot of Royal Tutor fanfiction and none of it was mpreg, so I thought "hey, I can start something for once" but if there was a mpreg story with the Royal Tutor before mine, it's not something to fret about. I would like to find some though.

Another thing is that I had to think about something that had bothered me and that was the timeline, specifically around Eins's birth. His canon birthday is January 1st, which is what I used in the story, though there are quite a few things I had to move around for this story to make sense. So I had to do something I hate; math.

So for this story, Eins's is a premature birth, which I think makes sense because of Heine's small body, his lack of care through his earlier months of pregnancy, and his added stress later on. A premature baby has a higher chance of surviving around the late 7th-8th-month mark. So I would estimate that Heine conceived his child in early to mid-June.

* * *

I don't own Royal Tutor

 **I Want to Tell You a Story**

 **Chapter 6**

Viktor had watched Heine teach the class of students before he ended the lesson and the children were dismissed to play elsewhere. Heine hadn't even noticed Viktor's presence until the King made himself known. "Heine."

The omega flinched at the sound and turned to Viktor, who looked as though he hadn't aged a day in his life. Heine had changed. Though he kept his youthful appearance, his hair had been cut and he was given clothes better suited for an education and spectacles on his face. His eyes narrowed slightly at Viktor. "What do I owe the pleasure, your highness?" He asked monotonously but with some hurt laced in his words.

"I came to see how the church was doing since being constructed two years ago," Viktor said.

"It's still standing," Heine commented. "If that is all, then I must be going," he said, and just as he was heading to the back of the church, he noticed he was being followed. Heine didn't acknowledge him as he went down the stairs and into the nursery. It only had one infant in it with one of the older and more responsible children watching over him. "Thank you, Anne, that will be all for today," he said. The girl nodded and squeezed her way out of the small room and headed back up the stairs.

Heine smiled and picked up the two-year-old boy. His dark locks were styled much like Heine's was, and his eyes certainly resembled a certain ruler. Viktor paled at the sight of the baby. The baby resembled him when he was a baby, at least from the portraits that his mother had in her resembled this child anyway.

The boy looked at the stranger in the room and clung to Heine's shirt and rested his hand on Heine's shoulder and began to suck his thumb. "What's his name?" Viktor asked.

"Eins," Heine replied, "Eins Wittgenstein. After all, you don't claim he's yours even though he is," Heine stated firmly.

"How could he be mine? He has black hair," Viktor pointed.

Heine had spent many months thinking about that after his son's birth. Though the more Eins had grown, the more obvious he looked more like Viktor in his eyes. It wasn't until an image of the late King had come up during chapel that Heine had realized that his son took after the late king, Viktor's father. "The king before you had dark hair as well," Heine pointed out. "Perhaps it skipped a generation or something, but I had never been with anyone else."

Viktor eyed the boy closer. Black haired. Blue eyed that was in Heine's eye shape. In fact, he did have some resemblance to Heine, around the face, but he greatly resembled Viktor in every other aspect. The boy looked at his papa, yanking on his collar, "papa hungry," he said. Heine nodded, "I know, we're going to have lunch very soon," he said.

"Let me treat you," Viktor offered. "Please."

Heine narrowed his gaze considerably but knew that he had made a promise long ago. And Viktor was the king, even if he was dressed like a peasant once more. "As you wish your majesty," Heine said, a little begrudgingly. He led the king out of the basement of the church and then Viktor took the two into the town.

* * *

Heine placed the two-year-old in the chair as they sat down in a restaurant. Eins had learned from an early age that his papa appreciated the quiet and the intelligent boy knew to entertain himself while being quiet. Heine also seemed to have become a parenting expert since he had always carried something on him to keep Eins happy and content.

Viktor watched as Heine took care of the boy before he turned his attention to the king. "You seem like a natural," Viktor spoke to break the tension that had developed since their carriage ride into the town.

"I wouldn't call myself that, but I do take extra effort into caring for him," Heine said. He had many young students and Eins would soon be one of them, but Eins was also Heine's child, and Heine had to learn how to balance taking care of his son while also nurturing his education.

"It's noticeable," Viktor smiled and looked at Eins, still feeling strange around the child. Though he tried to be a little goofy to make the boy laugh, when Viktor tried to make funny faces, Eins remained stoic and even began glaring at the king, much like how Heine glared.

Viktor tried to laugh off not getting a positive response from Eins and turned his attention toward the waiter who was approaching. "Yes, can we have some drinks? Water preferably for me," Viktor said.

"Water for me please, and a cup of water for my son as well, no ice for his cup though," Heine said.

"Coming up sirs," the waiter said and left to get the drinks.

Heine sat with his hands on his lap, looking as stoic as ever. "Not to sound rude your majesty," Heine began, "but why are you doing this? You made it clear that you do not believe me in regards to Eins's father, so why do you still bother with me?"

Viktor sighed, "nothing could ever get past you," he said. "Well Heine, I admit, I miss you," he admitted.

"I don't want to be your secret lover Viktor," Heine stated. "I heard you married not that long ago. I imagine not long; you'll be having an heir from her soon enough."

It was true, Viktor had married a princess from the nation he was just at war with, for peace. The woman was kind and beautiful and would produce beautiful children. However, Viktor couldn't mark her as his, he had already done that with Heine, and there was no undoing that.

Heine was his mate, forever.

"I'm not asking you to be my mistress…I'm here to give my sincerest apologies," he offered. "And to welcome you back to the palace."

Heine stood up forcefully, looking at the king. Anger littered his usually stoic expression. "That sounds like an offer I usually wouldn't refuse because we are mates," Heine's voice was rising steadily. "But I will not have my character questioned anymore, and I won't have my son hated upon." He spoke fluently. "I promised that if you ever healed and got better, I would do God's Will, and I am doing that."

Eins stared at his papa and his angry expression. The toddler had never seen his papa so angry before, and it frightened the child. Heine picked up the boy before he could begin to cry and held him close, "if you do not accept Eins as your son, then I do not want you near me. I would rather die of a broken heart than to see my child's heart be broken by his father."

Heine carried Eins away from the table, and Viktor could have done many things.

Viktor stood up, "HEINE STAY!" The omega stopped rushing off and felt frozen. He turned slowly toward Viktor with fear in his eyes. The alpha looked stronger than he appeared, and had only gotten stronger since the war. He went to Heine and hugged him from behind, "I love you, Heine…I have always loved you. I only want you to produce my heirs. I only want you by my side. For our kingdom, will you not be my mate?"

Heine's heart filled as Viktor held him, and in consequence, their son close. Even if he couldn't move, he didn't think he would want to after this. "Viktor…I…can't," he said. "I made my promise...I am a teacher for my students under God's roof."

"Then be my mate under mine," he said, whispering in his ear as he soon locked lips with Heine.

* * *

Some years had passed, and the Queen have birth to a beautiful son. Viktor was there, waiting outside the birthing chambers, remembering how only six years ago, he was running to see Heine for that delivery. The Queen was beyond exhausted and had nearly died from the labor. Like Heine, she had lost a lot of blood.

"Kai," the Queen had said softly after the baby was born. "I want our son to named Kai."

The baby was quiet, and the midwife had feared that this was a stillbirth until a soft cry came from him. The baby was large and healthy, and with light blonde locks that looked almost white. Another perfect child for the king.

Viktor was told the news and walked in to meet his new son with open arms. He cradled the baby softly and looked at his exhausted wife. "She needs bed rest."

Viktor nodded and handed the baby back to the midwife to thoroughly examine him, along with his wife, "please inform me is any changes happen. I'll be back later in the evening to visit with her." He said and walked out of the room.

He was proud. A son.

"Father?"

Viktor turned and saw the six-year-old boy looking up at him. His black hair vibrant as raven's feathers, and just as soft as well. Eins looked like his grandfather, and that pleased Viktor's mother, the Queen Mother. Since Heine's arrival at the palace some time ago, the Queen Mother had been joyous over the boy, giving him the attention the boy was only used to with his papa. Eins was now used to life in the palace, and while he stayed closer to his papa, who was now his educator, Eins had found himself more aware of the life he was now in. As a six-year-old, his prodigy status was glowing brighter than ever, and under Heine and his new way of life, Eins would become the perfect king.

Eins was the Crowned Prince after all.

Much like Heine, Eins always wore a stoic expression and hid his feelings fairly well. Viktor smiled and knelt down to be boy's height, "congratulations Eins; you're a big brother now," he said and patted his head, "but don't worry, I'll still give you all of the attention." He joked softly.

"What attention?" Eins asked. "I just know you as Father."

Viktor pulled back and cleared his throat, "I'm also your king as well," he said, some blush on his face. "Where is your papa?"

"He's grading some assignments of mine at the moment, so I was told to come out here for a bit," he informed the King.

Viktor nodded and said, "how have your studies been going?"

"I'm doing very well in my academics, but papa wants me to expand my fields and learn from other tutors and educators. He mentioned something about talking to you about it."

"Excellent, it was about time that you had other tutors," Viktor said. "I can find you the best tutors around, and when you're older, I'll send you to the academy I went to as a young lad," Viktor said in encouragement.

Eins nodded, but he didn't appear interested in the slightest. Not the studying part, he didn't mind study, but the encouragement from his so-called father was strange.

Viktor patted his head once more and ushered him along before he went to talk with Heine.

* * *

"I heard the Queen birthed a son, congratulations," Heine said when Viktor came in the room. Heine's place in the palace was distant. He wasn't even technically there. He often left in the mornings to teach the students before coming back during the lunch hour to educate his son before going to bed. Viktor had offered Eins a room that was his bedroom and filled with all of the finest things in the world, but the boy was more comfortable in the room next to Heine. Heine's room was too large for his comfort, and he had a hard time getting used to it. Even now, four years later, he still wasn't that used to it.

"Thank you Heine, but that wasn't why I'm here," Viktor said and took a free seat by the omega. "I'm here because I want you to give me another child as well."

Heine looked over. Heine hadn't had a heat cycle since the first time when he conceived Eins, and he knew soon he would have another. The omega body had to wait at least a year before restarting, but Heine noticed that he was delayed and he had a hypothesis that it was because of his body being small and needed more time to recover.

Heine hadn't thought about having another child. As someone who was an orphan, it seemed selfish to want a child when so many were born and abandoned. But if the king wanted it…

"I do not know when my next heat is, but when it happens, I can conceive your next child then," Heine replied. He couldn't deny the king if he wanted a child with him.

Viktor leaned in, and as Heine was writing, he began to kiss the omega's neck, licking at the mate mark. "Why not spend some time with me, Heine? The Queen won't be in my bedchambers tonight," he said.

Heine pulled away, "I think you should be with your wife and son. After all, he was just born today…or do you deny him as you did my child?"

Viktor flinched at the comment and felt anger and sadness. "You'll never let that go, will you?"

"No, and I shouldn't have to." Heine pointed out. "Because you still don't believe me, do you?"

Viktor looked away, "I've already announced that he was the crowned prince, what else do you want?"

"I wanted you to accept him as your son and not some heir for your precious throne." Heine turned to him, looking him dead in the eye. "Viktor…I want what's best for the kingdom. If giving you more children will do that, then I will. I will do my duty to you as your mate, but please do not ignore your son much longer. He knows you do it on purpose. He's intelligent. Do not hurt him anymore…I'm sorry I even let you do that much damage to him."

Viktor sunk his head low, resting it on Heine's shoulder, "I know…I know I'm a terrible father to him…And I think it's too late."

"It's never too late Viktor," Heine said, wrapping his arms around him. "Eins is young, and his heart can help quickly, but you cannot delay him of your support much longer," Heine said. "Go to him…go to your sons, both of them, and tell them that you love them. Always tell them that."

Viktor nodded and kissed Heine's forehead. "I love you, Heine; I'll always tell you that." He stood up and left the room, leaving Heine in tears.


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone, thank you for reviewing and favoriting my story. First thing, the story might have a few more chapters. I was thinking maybe 2 or 3 more to make an even 10 chapters. I had mentioned that this was going to be a short story after all. Secondly, the Queen didn't really have a name in the manga/anime, so I gave her the name "Anna" because it was somewhat common of a name for Germany and easier to remember.

Also, Warning, this chapter may contain some graphic imagery…And milk.

I don't own the Royal Tutor

* * *

 **I Want to Tell You a Story**

 **Chapter 7**

Screams echoed the birthing chambers once more. Bloody curling screams that one would think that one was mercilessly tortured to produce. However, this was just another birth of a potential heir to the kingdom of Granzreich. When the screams ended for a moment, they were replaced with heaving panting come to a red-haired omega.

Heine was giving birth for the second time. He had gotten pregnant as soon as he went into heat and much more judgment was cast upon him with doubtful and hateful eyes, especially from the Queen and her court of mistresses. The new mother had the luxury of knowing that her son, Prince Kai, would be more of a suitor for the throne then his children ever would, even if Eins was the crown prince. That was a title that was only planted on his head because the king couldn't prove that Eins wasn't his child.

Kai was now a little over a year old now, and the toddler was as quiet and docile as a lamb, though he already bore such an abrasive expression on his face that it looked unnatural. Heine had little interaction with the baby, for the Queen had made it entirely clear to Viktor that Heine was to have no part in Kai's early interactions. She was his mother, not Heine.

Heine had no intention of crossing the Queen, so his focuses were on Eins, and his second child with Viktor. Though as the pregnancy progressed, Heine had feared for his life. Without a doubt, the Queen could easily send an assassin for him and kill him, but he feared more for his child within him. Eins came out early, and it worried him greatly that he would give birth early once more, but that all had passed when Heine was passed his eighth month of pregnancy and his stomach couldn't be hidden by his clothes or even blankets. Heine's newest concern was that if he was carrying a large child or multiples.

The labor pains started one Late-March evening when Viktor was trying to make love to his mate to set off the labor. Heine was almost overdue, and Viktor had heard stories of women and omegas going into labor after a few rounds of intercourse. Heine had only agreed to try the idea as he was unable to deny Viktor once the King began showing him affections.

Heine's water broke violently when Viktor was thrusting into him.

Since then, Heine had been in horrible labor. He was carried off to a cleaner bed, and as he was being tended to by the assigned doctors and midwives, Viktor had left the room to fetch Eins, despite Heine's protests against it.

The sun was setting on the day of March 30th, and Heine looked like he was about to die. The doctors were concerned greatly that the baby was now stuck due to Heine's small stature and requested that they try alternative measures to the king. Viktor was reluctant. However, seeing Heine barely conscious and not making progress for over several hours, he nodded, and the doctor and midwife began to make preparations.

Eins had been standing next to his father, concerned for his papa who could only try to catch his breath as the contraction seeped away for the moment. Eins soon approached Heine and took his hand, worried for him. Eins was now seven years old, and even vigilant as ever. His father had interrupted his late-night studying and informed him that his papa was soon going to give birth to another sibling. Eins had followed and had watched as Heine writhed in pain, often going to his side to give comfort bit Viktor pulled him away, telling him that he should only watch. Heine had tried his best to assure Eins that he would be okay, but the longer his labor, the more doubtful he was of himself.

The doctor and midwife came back with a stretcher, and with Viktor's help, they moved the pregnant omega on it.

"Where are you taking him?" Eins asked fearfully.

"They have to take the baby out before it's too late. Omegas have a harder time delivering babies," Viktor informed his son. "I wanted you to see how difficult it is for omegas to give life and how much we need to value it from them."

"Will my papa die?" Eins asked.

"If God graces this birth, he should be fine," Viktor assured. Heine let out another scream of pain as a contraction hit him as he was being carried to a clean room for the C-section to take place in. Eins shook to the core when he heard that scream once more.

Soon, another son was born. Heine was in a sensitive state as his stomach had been sliced open to remove the baby out, and Viktor held the new son soon after. Fully-grown and with light color locks that were a few shades darker than Viktor's, though could quickly change into Heine's red if genetics allowed. The baby had red cherub cheeks, kicking and screaming as though stretching.

And so, Bruno, the third prince, was born.

* * *

Heine took over two months to recover from that surgery, and in that time, he spent it bonding with the baby and reading aloud his books. He was still learning as well, but being bedridden for so long, he needed to do something to keep him from being bored completely. He also found that reading aloud helped sooth Bruno to slumber and quiet.

Viktor had walked in during one of these times and smiled, "how are you feeling today?"

"I'm doing better each day," he replied tersely, "how is Eins? I haven't seen him much. I think he's avoiding me." Heine said truthfully.

"His new tutors often take most of his time nowadays, and he doesn't seem to have much time for sleep, let alone seeing you," Viktor commented lovingly, sitting on the bed and brushed some hair from Heine's face. "I heard the Queen is expecting once more," Heine spoke as he didn't, or rather couldn't, be intimate with Viktor, and the look in Viktor's eyes seem to have said that he wanted to have sex.

Viktor pulled back, feeling scorned, "yes, she is," he said.

"Congratulations," Heine said, "it is for the best that you try to assure your line has as many successors as possible." Viktor could tell that Heine was feeling hurt by this, but he wouldn't dare reveal his true feelings. As Viktor's mate, he had a hard time accepting the fact that there was another person who he showed love for, even if he didn't feel it. Not to mention the Queen was all but proud to flaunt her newest pregnancy around Heine despite their small interactions around the palace. Heine didn't hold any ill-will towards the Queen since he was more than aware that he wasn't even supposed to be Viktor's mate.

The baby began to whine, and Heine forced himself to get up and walk over to the bassinet, leaving over and lifting Bruno up. The baby hadn't grown much since his birth, and Heine appreciated that small fact. He was still weak, and if the baby got any heavier, he would have a hard time picking him up. He held him closer and sat down in the nearby rocking-chair. Viktor watched as Heine seamlessly opened his blouse with one hand and guided the baby to his breasts.

Viktor was amazed. "I knew Anna breastfed Kai, but I wasn't aware omegas could do the same." Heine gave him a quizzical expression, "I have a nipple, and I was pregnant, so I can lactate," he replied. A strange look was in Viktor's eyes as he said that, and a smirk appeared on his face. He approached and leaned over Heine's ear, "I wonder how your milk tastes," he teased.

Heine turned, and with a monotone expression, he said, "don't you even dare. This is for Bruno."

"But Anna's milk tastes good, and I bet yours is even better!" Viktor said, and Heine grimaced. "You've…Never mind, it's none of my business to ask," Heine looked down and watched his son nurse despite how it was uncomfortable for him still. Omegas always had a harder time nursing young, but Heine seemed to have done fairly well, though Eins had to be weaned and given some formula since he had a small amount of milk at the time.

When Bruno finished nursing, Heine burped him over the shoulder and rubbed his back softly. Viktor leaned down and smiled at the baby, "he looks like you," Viktor commented. "I bet he'll be as smart as you as well."

Heine made no comment and stood up, and walked back over to lay Bruno down for a nap once more. The baby's blue eyes sparkled with intelligence, just like Eins did when he was a baby. While Heine was up, Viktor wrapped his arms around him and began to kiss his neck as his fingers played with the sensitive nipples, making some milk come out. Viktor pulled his hand away and licked his fingertips, a dominate growl emanated from him, "you do taste better than Anna does," he said.

Heine began to quiver under Viktor's touch, feeling his mate's urge and his own swelling member. "Not now Viktor…Bruno is right here," Heine said, trying to hold his moans.

"He's two months old Heine, he doesn't even know what we're doing," he reminded the omega. "Now, let daddy get a taste of your milk," he purred and took Heine to the bed for some adult fun.

Heine's blouse was removed, and soon the omega was as bare as the day he was born. His cuts still bore thick stitches down his stomach but were healing nicely. Viktor though Heine was still very beautiful and was bearing a thick mother's glow around him. He couldn't resist the urge to fill him even more with his seed. He enjoyed the sight of Heine being round in the midsection, it showed he belonged to him and him alone. Viktor praised Heine's body like a sacred temple at the beginning of their love-making, but when things got hot and heavy, Viktor's Alpha was released, and Heine knew that he was Viktor's.

Viktor teased Heine's nipples once more, and milk was leaking out of them. The alpha had to have another taste, but he wanted it from the source. He laid the omega on his back, and crawled over him, and began suckling at his teet. Heine moaned and cursed himself for being so sensitive. "That's for the baby!" He exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I won't drink all of it," he said before he switched to the other nipple and teased the first one with his fingers. Heine was leaking profoundly from his swelling teets. For omegas, they had a small supply before their chest would deflate back to their smaller sizes due to the rising testosterone they still produced in their bodies.

When Viktor finished his daily supply of milk, Heine got on his hands and knees, and his entrance was clear for Viktor to claim him once more. He entered, and Heine moaned out. Viktor was more than pleased that his hole was like a keyhole, a perfect fit to unlock his pleasure. Viktor began to tear into Heine, rapidly going inside of him and making the other cried out, this time in pain. Unlike his heats, where a natural lube was produced from his body, Heine wasn't even prepped for this, and it hurt so much that it felt good. He didn't even know how it was possible.

Viktor soon released and it was only then that he realized that the baby had been crying for some time now and Heine was bleeding from his stitches popping and from his entrance because of how rough Viktor had been.

He needed to be more careful.

* * *

That next January, Leonhard was born. The Queen was joyous over another child in her life, just as Viktor was. His family was growing large, and he was expecting Heine to go into heat once more. He was more than excited. If preferred, he wanted his children all by Heine, but remembering how the last birth went, he wanted to hold off on making Heine pregnant once more. While the Queen had handmaids and wet-nurses to tend to both her and the child, Heine was by himself. He took care of Bruno and Eins by himself in the small section of the palace. In fact, Bruno, not even a year old yet, was already crawling around the palace. Heine was much more at ease with taking care of Bruno, and it seemed like Heine was the only person he liked. Anyone else who held him made the baby cry unless it was Eins. In fact, other than Heine, Bruno loved Eins, though the child didn't seem to pay too much attention to Bruno despite them being brothers by the same two people.

What child would want to deal with an infant anyways?

Viktor held Leonhard and smiled at his son. This child was a clone of him. Already bright blonde hair on top of his head and blue eyes. This was definitely his child. Kai took more from his mother, but Leonhard could have been birthed from him, that was how much they resembled each other. "Another beautiful child from you Anna," he smiled and kissed her forehead as she rested on the bed.

"He looks just like you," she smiled along, "such beautiful features."

Viktor returned Leonhard to Anna, and said, "I'll leave you alone for a while, you need your rest," he said sweetly.

However, her eyes grew sad, "you're going to Heine, aren't you?"

Viktor looked guilty, "I'm just going to inform him on your successful birth."

"I know you may not care…But it hurts me every time you go to his company instead of staying in mine," she informed him. Her eyes filled with pain. "I know he's your mate…but I'm your devoted Queen…the only time you ever want to be with me is to produce sons," she said. "You don't even look me in the eye whenever we do it either."

"Is this really the most appropriate time to talk about such things?" Viktor asked. "You just gave birth. Do you really want me to have sex with you right now?"

"Of course not!" Anna exclaimed. "I want you to spend more than a night with me…I know you are the king, and you have royal duties, but it hurts to see Heine with your sons and you spending time with them more than mine sons. The sons that have an actual true claim to your throne."

Viktor was mad, but he hid it well, "we'll talk about this when you're more clear of mine and don't have a baby in your arms." He stormed out of the room, leaving his Queen to cry with her son in her arms and an ache throughout her body.

* * *

Heine got pregnant for the third time that October later that year and gave birth to another son on June 29th. Heine had an easier time birthing this one, and Viktor was proud to have another son, but when he saw this child, his heart soared. This boy looked more like him with his blond locks and eye shape and even color. It was another joyous moment for the two of them. Heine had named the baby Licht because of his light color hair.

And now, there is a Crown Prince with four potential heirs to the throne. Viktor's legacy was secured.

A year later, Heine had two young children and a moody ten-year-old son who was the same height as him now. He had his hands full trying to raise the two sons. They often spent time with their other brothers, Kai and Leonhard in the royal nursery. Heine didn't want his sons away from his brothers. Why make the kids hate each other? The Queen reluctantly allowed the boys to play with each other as well, but more for her sake since she wanted some peace and quiet to herself.

Heine stayed and often played with the boys, having easier interaction with smaller children since he used to help young children when he lived on the streets. Eins had other tutors, and he sensed that the boy didn't want much to do with him anymore.

However, some unforeseen events occurred, and everything changed for Viktor's happy home life. Viktor didn't know what happened, but soon, Heine was gone. He had left the palace late one evening and had left a note.

 _Dear Viktor,_

 _By the time you're reading this, I'll be gone from the castle. My time spent here with you had been a fortune one, and I was able to help secure your dynasty with two more sons. However, my true calling is being a teacher first. And so, with a heavy heart, I leave our sons here in your care. They deserve the best and a true mother to call their own. The youngest will not remember our time together, but I want this to happen. They can more quickly adjust to the Queen to being their mother. I do wish that you keep my existence secret from them. They should not be ridiculed for my being their parent as Eins had been over these last few years. I realized why Eins began to resent me in recent years and I have to atone for my sins still. My children will be safe and well-cared for more here than wherever I'm going._

 _I will always love my children, and I will always care for you Viktor. Perhaps one day, our paths will cross, and I may be a better service to you than just a bearer of our children. I wish to become useful for our kingdom like how he agreed upon many years ago._

 _Your Faithful Mate,_

 _Heine Wittgenstein_


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everyone, thank you call for being patient and supportive! I'm sorry this chapter is getting out so late, but I'm in Grad School, and that alone should be my excuse.

I don't own Royal Tutor

 **I Want to Tell You a Story**

 **Chapter 8**

"I wanted to tell you this story because I wanted you to know the truth before rumors were to spread around about Heine," Viktor said solemnly. His demeanor was just as serious as to when he began telling the story.

His sons were silent, understandably so. The first to speak was Bruno, his and Licht's worlds rocked the most from the story just told. "Why did you tell us now? About Heine," he held back the sob in his throat. Heine was more than only a tutor to him. Even before this, he worshipped Heine and had admired the small omega. He felt connected to someone like him for the first time in ages, and now he knew that they were mother and child.

"You're my sons, and you all deserved answers to your questions," Viktor answered.

"Why would there be unfounded rumors about Heine? Just because he's your mate?" Leonhard asked.

"I certainly have no intention of making the truth of the matter public, nor does Heine," Viktor said. "I made him a promise after I had found him. That if his past were to come to surface, he would leave the palace without a word and I would not interfere."

"What's this?" Bruno asked as he looked at the new parchment of paper that had been opened by the king, which had prompted him to tell the story.

"Heine has resigned his post as the royal tutor."

* * *

Heine had moved his possessions out of the palace and into his room that he once had rented out before his position as the royal tutor. It was a small room, he didn't need much room and still filled with old possessions he couldn't take with him to the new palace for…reasons.

"Are you happy?" Heine asked the figure behind him wore white and his hair gave off a lavender color to it. He wore a smirk. "I would be happier if you were further away. I wouldn't want my beloved to see you when he returns."

Heine's eyes widen, still not facing the man who was the cause of his problems at the moment, Rosenberg. Heine knew who he was speaking of though; he didn't need to confirm anything. He was always right.

"You should hear the horrid things he says about you Heine," the man taunted, "you must have been a horrible parent to him. After all, who just leaves their child?" Rosenberg said, a hand sliding to his midsection, "you can rest assure that I would never abandon Eins's child, like how you abandoned him," he said.

Heine wouldn't cry, but his heart was sinking low, in the pit of his stomach. He knew he had failed Eins, and he was failing Bruno and Licht in a similar way.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this Heine…but you were simply too good at your job, and I have to ensure my child's future on the throne. Can't have those little princes creeping on the throne like that…not that they had a chance anyways, especially your bastards."

Heine raised his head up slowly, "you may do with me whatever you want, but," he turned, his eyes firm and full of fury, "you do not speak ill of any of the princes."

"Funny how you don't defend just your own sons…you defend all of them."

"Of course, they're my precious students, and they would make excellent rulers," Heine defended. "All of them are precious to me. Eins included."

The man faltered a bit, but resumed his smirking, "I'll be sure that Eins knows that you send your love…whether or not he believes you are all up to him." Rosenberg turned and left, Heine was fuming internally and closed the door after a few minutes. Heine went to sit down at his desk, and with a hidden key from his pocket, he used that to unlock a drawer in his desk, and there, now covered in a thick layer of dust, was his journal. This was the journal he used to learn how to read and write, and he used this journal to document his most valuable pieces of his life.

His children's photographs.

They were too young to remember, but Eins wasn't. He knew he would remember the time they had spent together…but Bruno and Licht were too young. In the photo, Licht was sleeping in Heine's arms, only a few months old, and Bruno was in Eins's arms. Eins was a child then, but he was almost taller than Heine at the time. Viktor was also in the photo as well, sitting next to Heine with the same charismatic smile he always had. It wasn't that long after that Heine had taken off…and Heine held that pain in him for over a decade.

There were also photos of just the boys. Viktor had given him numerous pictures of the boys growing up after he had found his place. Heine was surprised that Viktor had not requested him back when he was found after leaving. A coldness was in those blue eyes, and it seemed like he understood why he had left. Heine didn't expect forgiveness from him either, but Viktor had promised that their secret was safe and the boys knew no better. Though when Viktor approached him years later to become the royal tutor, Heine made him swear to never speak of their past or of his secrets, or else he would leave.

Heine could continue to bare the pain of his past, for his boys.

* * *

Heine returned to the palace to give what was to be his final lesson to the princes. He was standing there, in the same room to which they all met in, and proceeded to have many lessons in. It was a sorrowful moment. To Heine, this would be the last time he would see his sons ever again, and yes, that included Leonhard and Kai. Even though he didn't birth the boys, he had been around when they were very young, and while it felt like he met new people when he arrived at the palace, it also felt like a reunion to him.

To him, all of the princes were more than just his students; they were his sons.

The doors opened with a creek, and he knew it was time for their final lesson.

The four were directed to sit down and to discuss their last lesson. Heine had been keeping an eye on them as they investigated, and had made that known, but until last night, he had no idea of what they had been told.

Licht was the one to blurt out, "we know you're innocent! If those guards had known you and father were-" he stopped himself. Heine's eyes widen for a moment, but then harden, "what about the King and I?"

They all looked guilty now, "we know…you and father were mates," Licht said.

"He swore he would have taken that to his grave," Heine said, his eyes narrowing at that comment, "what else do you know?"

This time, Bruno spoke, "we know that you're our other parent!"

"Correction, I'm yours, Licht's and Eins's biological mother due to me being an omega," he said, still maintaining his stoic demeanor. "However, I do not think of myself as your parent for I did not properly raise you," he was in tutor mode, and he couldn't allow his feelings falter.

Hearing Heine brush them off was painful, especially for Bruno, who had a deep admiration for the tutor, but also as an omega, himself. How could anyone just reject their own offspring? Still, Heine saw his students with the utmost pride as an educator, and he let them know all of that by giving them the best thing any educator could provide their students; words of encouragement and the knowledge to tell them that they can achieve their goals.

It was still a heartbreaking good-bye.

* * *

Heine was soon back at the church where he had been teaching since leaving his boys in their father's care. Like always, he held a stoic expression, and he didn't let his personal manners come into his professional life. Those tears were to be shed when he was all alone at night.

As he finished up the day's lesson and dismissed the young children, a man walked in. Heine looked up and was a little surprised, "Priest Weislinger." The priest had aged not very well since the last time Heine had seen the man. The last time he could think of was over twenty years ago. "Heine…I wanted to come visit after sooner than this and on better terms, but I feel as though this is the best time." The senior man pulled put out a rolled-up piece of parchment and handed it to Heine. Heine opened it, seeing it as an old document and reading it to himself before he looked at the priest with a spark of anger in his eyes, "with all due respect Priest Weislinger, but Eins is the crown prince as decreed by our King. You even coming to me is going against Viktor's words and orders."

"Ah yes, but you were brought in to tutor the young princes for a reason and not for the one King Viktor would have you believe. When we find a more suitable tutor for the princes, and I only mean Prince Kai and Prince Leonhard, your sons will have no claim to anything royal. In fact, once word spreads that Prince Bruno and Prince Licht are omegas, they'll be lucky enough to be considered worthy for the whorehouse."

"YOU DO NOT DISRESPECT ANY OF THE PRINCES!" Heine yelled. His nerves were touched and threatening his boys would only anger Heine. The scroll that Heine was just given was not only an order to remove his sons from the palace and to disinherit their titles for their crown but also to inform him that Licht had just entered in his first heat at the age of fourteen.

"Careful Heine, one might think that you actually care a great deal for your sons…but we all know that's not true. All they are to you are your students, excuse me, former students. The devil inside of you may have allowed those abominations to be born, but it was only with God's forgiving grace that they are alive and in such high statuses.

"If you do anything to my sons, I'll-"

"Careful Heine. You're in God's house. Choose your words wisely," The priest looked down at the man. Short. Orange-haired. Red demonic eyes.

"I'll inform the king of your traitorous actions. He'll listen to my word."

"And once he hears your word, you'll lose everything. The job. This church will no longer house the orphans you care about, and I'll expose you and your sons as the bastards they are and as the omega-slim you are," Weislinger promised. "Choose your battles carefully Heine."


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own The Royal Tutor

 **I Want to Tell You a Story**

 **Chapter 9**

Ernst Rosenberg returned to the inn he was staying in. A smile on his face as he closed the door behind him. He never knew how delightful it was to be in his position. He was steward-turned-consort to the heir of a kingdom and carrying his child. He was sure it would be a handsome son, just like his father. The lavender-tinted man removed his jacket and tossed it onto a nearby chair. In bed, was a dark-haired man, who looked rather impatient and unamused. "Where have you been?"

"I was visiting someone," he chimed, "someone you know very well."

Cold blue eyes darted at the omega before him, "what did I say about going near him?"

"It couldn't be helped. He was tutoring your brothers after all," Ernst spoke eloquently and looked at the alpha. Broad shoulders, wide and a strong chest that showed his muscles. Even the smell that he gave off was heavenly to him. "My King, he is of no concern to you anymore, I can assure you that," Ernst spoke as he walked over to him and sat on the bed. "You should focus on your future throne and your place in this kingdom. Never let such an insignificant omega blur your mind like how Heine had."

As Ernst reached to move some hair from the other's face, a hand grabbed his wrist and he was thrown on the bed, the prince overpowering him, looking at him with unchanging eyes. "You will not speak ill of Heine again," he said with the same monotone-expression Heine had.

Rosenberg didn't seem to fear that tone or the man holding him down. In fact, he looked rather lustful in the moment, "I love it when you hold me down like this. It should that you want me," he said, "and you know that I'll do _anything_ to appease you, my king."

Eins leaned down and kissed the man on the lips, "you need to be punished," he spoke. Ernst smiled seductively, "and what do you have planned for me?"

* * *

That night, after their sex, Eins stayed up and looked down at Ernst. It wasn't a loving gaze but a monotone stare. He knew Ernst was deceiving him and using their child as a way of staying close to his side, but Eins had promised that he would be a better man then his father had been to him.

Eins was mostly focused on getting on the throne.

Tomorrow, he would be visiting the palace to speak with his father, but before then, he would take Ernst to the court as he was part of the council, or at least, had a loud voice in the councilmen's decisions. His brothers needed a new tutor now that he had gotten Heine out of the way. However, that wasn't Eins's victory, that was Ernst's. Eins didn't care of Heine was tutoring his brothers. They needed the strict education he received from the omega.

Thinking about his birth parent left a sour taste in his mouth. He had tried to forget about his papa ever since he was abandoned by the man many years ago. It was one of those things that Eins found cowardice and unforgivable.

Eins glanced down at the omega next to him, and lowered the blanket that covered his nude body. His stomach was curving rather nicely. If his memory served him correctly, Ernst would be about four months along. Ever since his father, the current King of Granzreich, came to rule, omegas were afforded more opportunity than before, but they weren't completely free to do as they pleased. Ernst only had so much freedom because no one knew he was pregnant or an omega at the moment. Though whenever they would formerly return to the palace, Eins would announced his engagement to Rosenberg in order to make their child legitimate and the successor of his title is it should be an alpha or beta son.

The prince reached out and touched the abdomen, making the omega moan and wake up, "you will be an excellent father my king," he said as he opened his red eyes to the alpha. "Our child will be the luckiest baby in the world."

Eins merely pulled his hand back and said, "shouldn't you be asleep Rosenberg?"

"How can I sleep when my handsome mate wants to play with me?" He said.

It was all for show, Eins had no romantic feelings for Ernst, but everything had just lined up so perfectly for the omega. "Don't talk to me as if I'm one of your prized possessions. I expect better out of the birth parent of my child," he spoke coldly, "you sound like a cheap whore with words like that."

Rosenberg pouted, "don't think ill of me because you wanted to touch me while I sleep. Maybe the press would like to hear of your sexual conquests while away?"

"Are you threatening me?" Eins asked seriously and highly offended.

"No," Rosenberg spoke and kissed Eins on the lips for a quick peck, "just making sure you remember that I'll do _anything_ for you, to you, and from you."

"You truly are a despicable omega," Eins said as he got on top of him, "this time, we'll do this the hard way."

"I like the hard way," Rosenberg said as he as Eins and him began another session of sex.

* * *

Screams could be heard from Prince Licht's room as he was going through his first heat. Bruno was beside him, holding him through the pain. As he was an omega as well, he knew the pains of heats and how unbearable the first heat was.

Kai was standing outside the door, acting as a guard dog for Licht and Leonhard was trying to cope once more with Licht's pain. They knew the staff wouldn't hurt Licht or worse, have an alpha force himself on Licht, but they had to check their basis.

Licht panted a bit and looked so exhausted. "Where is some medicine? It hurts!" Licht said as Bruno had a cup of water ready and gave it to his younger brother, "I know the pain is bad, but it'll get easier, I promise," he assured his brother, helping him sit up. "Drink slowly," Bruno advised as Licht took the glass and began to drink. Water was like something from heaven in moments like this. His body was at a constant fever for the next week or so and not much pain medicine can do for them at the moment. While it helped, it wasn't a cure.

Bruno was the only one allowed to be inside the same room as Licht at the moment. Bruno remembered his first heat and how he horrible it was. This was back when he attended school with Kai and Kai had saved him from a horrible event that they recently had to finish dealing with. Much like Heine, Bruno wasn't the mothering type, but he knew how to make Licht feel better and that was by letting the younger male hug him close. Nothing sexual for obvious reasons, but the platonic comfort that every omega needed when they had no mate or if it was their first time. An unspoken rule among omega was that they could easily care for each other, and they often did. Just soft whispers of comfort and back rub for the ailing omega.

When a male servant walked by, they couldn't. Unlike times before when Kai couldn't control his expressions properly, he was glaring hardcore at anyone who got near the door. Kai was an alpha, but he was a big brother first to Bruno, Leonhard, and Licht. While Leo would never have a problem like this as he is a beta male, Bruno and Licht were his main concerns and he was extremely protective of them in times like this.

* * *

Viktor was informed of Licht's omega status as soon as possible. While he couldn't be there for his son at the moment, he knew how difficult it was for Heine when he was in heat. After all, he had lived with him and made beautiful sons with him during those lovely heats. The king had posted guards away from the Prince's room to keep any potential alphas away from the smell.

Just as he was going over some files about replacing Heine as the royal tutor, a turn of events that happened, he heard a knock. "Come in," he said and put the files down. It was Rosenberg. "Hello your highness," he said and bowed, "I'm here to escort you to the courthouse to decide the Princes new tutor," he spoke.

"Excellent," he stood up and grabbed his files, "let us proceed to the courthouse then, shall we?"

"Yes, your highness," he said and followed the king out his office.

* * *

Heine ran to the palace as fast as he could. From what he knew, he had to stop the princes from making a mistake. He thought they would be trying to defend him in court since he knew how reckless that can be at times. Another was that he wanted to protect his sons from Rosenberg and his threats to expose them as being considered unfit for the throne simply because they were omegas.

That wasn't true. His sons, no, all the princes, could be potential rulers if they wanted to be.

As he ran up the stairs and was overlooking the court session, he heard the gavel and a decision made. The princes had a new tutor with recommendations by Rosenberg. That wasn't what made Heine look in fear. Not only did he not see the princes in the room, but he saw someone who he wasn't expecting to see, and whom he hadn't seen in many years.

Eins.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, here it is, the final chapter. I had fun writing this story but I had said that this was going to be a short story compared to my other ones. It's sad knowing a story will end, but I think this was one of my more "successful" stories personally. I'm actually proud of how this story ends and I hope you, as a reader, will enjoy it as well.

If you don't know, I have a side-blog on Tumblr "Wolf of Writing" and I go on there and post things about things that are either on my mind or fanwork I see and get inspired by. I also use that blog to talk to people and discuss some thoughts I have on posting chapters and fanfiction in general. I highly encourage anyone to come follow me and ask me a few questions. For instance, my inspiration for certain scenes or chapters or OC names and stuff.

With that out of the way, please enjoy.

I don't own the Royal Tutor

* * *

 **I Want to Tell You a Story**

 **Chapter 10**

Heine stood in stunned silence as he gazed at his eldest son. Tall, dark-haired, definitely an alpha. Powerful would be the best word to describe the prince. And Heine had failed him. He didn't even know what to even say to the young man. He was expecting a lashing out at him. He deserved it. He had abandoned his son and he was unforgivable.

So when Eins turned his back on Heine, no words spoken, Heine felt the punch in the gut as though it was a spirit that had coursed through him.

And that was the hardest hit he had taken.

As crown prince of Granzreich and the son of a once-homeless-omega, Eins had to prove himself twice over because of his father's mistakes. Did he consider himself a mistake? No, but his father having once a wife and an omega mate had surely muddled things up for the royal family. When it was announced that the princes would have tutoring to one day take the throne, Eins had gotten angry and demanded why there was even such cause for alarm. Eins was no sickly child. He was strong and proud and when his claim to the throne had been threatened, he took it very personally.

None of his brothers were worthy of the throne.

Viktor had a horrible relationship with Eins, ever since he was younger. Ever since he received glares from the staff when he first arrived at the palace with Heine, and ever since the man looked down on him. Yes, Viktor has tried to make up that relationship and tried to make amends with Eins, but Eins was the unforgiving type.

As Eins walked away from his Papa, from Heine, he had the sense of pride, and yet sad. This was the person who raised him for so long and then abandoned him in his time of need.

What would they even say to each other?

* * *

The party at the palace was lovely. Only the finest guests were there and all seemed well now. The princes had new tutors, and the Prince would soon be crowned once Viktor decided to retire. Eins walked around with Ernst, introducing his fiancée to the people and soon would be announcing their pregnancy to the people. Heine had come to the party to check on the other princes but saw that they were not in attendance. Not even Leonhard or Kai. Perhaps that was for the best.

Eins and Ernst walked to a man who wore clothing from the church. "Welcome to the Palace Weislinger," Eins said, "so glad that you could make it."

"It is good to be here in the palace once more. I hope to be here soon for your coronation Prince Eins," the man spoke with a fake kindness. Ernst offered his hand, "it's a pleasure to meet you Father Weisinger. I'm Count Ernst Rosenberg." He said, "we spoken a few times in private."

"Ah yes, Count Rosenberg. Forgive me, I thought you would be a beta, but I see you and the Prince are engaged? Is that correct?" The Priest said.

"Ah yes, we are," the count said as a hand went to his abdomen, "and we will share out news tonight," he smiled.

"I see," the Priest said and pulled out his bible, and smacking the Count with it. The party fell silent as the hall looked over at the two. Rosenberg was genuinely surprised that he was hit like that. More so, that he was going to be assaulted by the Father. "You vile omega! You'll ruin this kingdom! You birthed more omega-offspring into this world! We might as well be praising Satan!" He said and continued to assault the man. Before the fifth strike was hit, Ernst had covered himself and saw that the Prince, Heine, and Viktor came over and stopped the man. People soon began to chatter among themselves at the horror that just happened.

"You," Weislinger turned to Heine, "you're the cause of all of this! If you hadn't birthed the prince to get your greedy hands into the palace, Prince Kai would be the rightful heir of Granzreich!" The deranged man spoke. "You and your demonic offspring will be the ruin of this kingdom! Mark my words!"

"Guards! Escort Father Weislinger out now!" Viktor said. Soon a flock of guards came to the surround the Holy Father and walked him out of the palace by force. Heine looked over at Viktor for a moment but then turned to Eins who was helping Ernst up. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, more shocked than anything," Ernst said and looked at Heine with shame in his eyes. "I just want to go home now…I'm sorry for ruining this evening, everyone," Ernst said as he limped back out of the room. Eins just stood there, watching Ernst leave in shame.

Heine approached Eins, "you should be ashamed of yourself."

Eins looked down at the omega, "excuse me?"

"You're his fiancé, aren't you? You should be with him and comfort him. He was just assaulted after all," he said. Eins made no move, and Heine spoke, "I know I raised you better than that. I may have left you when you were a child, but I raised you before then to be a decent person." As Eins was about to make a move to strike Heine, he spoke, "how can you call yourself king when there isn't a kind bone in your body?"

Eins froze and Heine looked at Eins in disappointment. "You should be ashamed of yourself Eins," Heine said informally to the Crown Prince. People gasped and began to talk, but Heine didn't care. Eins didn't seem to visibly care at all. The world no longer existed when these two met eye-to-eye. Heine approached and jumped up, grabbing Eins's ear and said, "I know I'm horrible, but should you really be treating the person carrying your child just as horrible?" He let go, the alpha holding his ear and he watched Heine walk away. When Viktor approached to talk to Heine, the short omega stopped him, "you should have disciplined him better," Heine said as he left the room.

* * *

" _I'm sorry I left."_

" _I forgive you. Why did you leave?"_

" _I had to go and I couldn't take you with me."_

" _You did the right thing."_

" _You'll be a great king. You deserved better than me. I love you."_

" _I forgive you…Papa."_

Words that never were spoken aloud by the people who needed to hear it the most.

* * *

Screams filled the room as Ernst labored for over a day. Eins had been waiting outside the birthing room, pacing back and forth. The princes and the king were with him, waiting for their newest family member to arrive.

"It'll be fine Eins!" Viktor chimed! "Your papa was in much worse labor when he gave birth to Bruno and Licht!" He said.

"That doesn't make us feel better!" Bruno and Licht said in unison, and Viktor laughed nervously. The two princes can't even imagine what giving birth would be like if they ever found alpha mates. Kai looked horrified as he heard the screams and Leonhard was ready to faint at any moment.

Just as the last scream was heard from Ernst, a baby's cry was heard soon after. They all breathed a sigh of relief until they began to hear hysterical crying and "get that thing away from me!" from behind the door. Eins barged in with his family behind him, wondering if something had happened during the labor. The nurses looked confused as Ernst was trying to back away from the nurse who was holding the baby. Tears filled his eyes. "No! It can't be! He's….hideous!" Ernst cried. "KEEP HIM AWAY FROM ME!"

Eins looked over at the baby in the midwife's arms, and nothing of deformity was wrong with the baby. In fact, the baby was very beautiful. The only thing that made Eins do a double-take was the orange hair on the baby's head. Viktor looked over and smiled, "the baby looks like Heine!"

The all gathered around the baby once Viktor got a hold of the infant and they all agreed. "He does look like Heine."

"That's to be expected when Heine's blood does run in Eins's genes," Bruno commented. "Kinda like how Eins looks like Grandpa!" Leo commented.

Eins looked over at the newborn wrapped up in the blue blanket and sighed, "give him to me," he said. Viktor smiled and handed Eins his son, and patted Eins on the back, "he's beautiful Eins. Congratulations," he said and soon ushered the other princes out.

Eins looked down at the baby and then turned to Ernst. "Don't you want to hold him? You are his papa after all."

"KEEP THAT HIDEOUS BEAST AWAY FROM ME! THAT IS NOT MY CHILD!" Ernst screamed and broke down crying. Eins frowned at Ernst. "This is your child! How could you call him hideous! You deny him even though he just came out of your body?!"

"If you want him so badly then you keep him! He is not my child! He should never have come out of me!" Ernst cried out. "That priest was right! All I did was birth a demon! That red hair proves it!" Ernst cried out. "My son was supposed to be handsome with dark locks and my eyes…and yet that ugly monster came out!"

"Ernst! Stop! This is your child! Our child!"

"No…if you want him. You keep him…I want nothing to do with that ugly child!" Ernst said as he was bleeding out. "I…would rather…die…then be that…thing's parent."

"Ernst! You don't mean that!" Eins said and soon, the omega collapsed. Eins handed the baby to Viktor and went to Ernst's side, holding him. "Rosenberg! Wake up! You can't do this to me!" He said, shaking him, only for his head to flop back. "Rosenberg! Rosenberg," Eins's lips quivered. The realization that Rosenberg was dying affected Eins in ways never expected. "…Ernst? Wake up…please wake up."

As the royal family lowered their heads, and as Viktor approached his son to try to console him, Eins pushed him back with a wave of his arm, "keep away from us!" Tears fell from his pale blue eyes and the first time he'd expressed true emotions in years. It took the princes by surprised, but the King was even more surprised. He had never seen his son emotional. Never since he was a young child and was by Heine's side as an infant was he ever emotional.

The king turned to the midwives and said, "please give him a few moments to say goodbye to his mate," he said and with a bow, the midwives took the newborn to clean him up and take him to a wet nurse to be fed. The king turned to the four younger princes, "boys, we'll do the same," Viktor led the way out, with the princes slowly following like ducklings, leaving the crown prince to mourn his loss.

* * *

Eins had mourned his lost briefly and stood by as they buried Ernst in the grave. He was completely silent in the entire ordeal. His entire family stood by his side except for Heine, who no one had seen for a while. While the princes tried to offer condolences to their eldest brother, the crown prince didn't acknowledge their words openly, but he was grateful for their love. The newest member of the family was held by the king through the ceremony despite not even having a name yet.

As soon as the funeral ended, and the deceased was buried, Eins remained standing at the grave, staring at the grave. "Ernst Rosenberg," he read that name so many times in his head by the time the sun began to set that it felt imprinted. Ever since that day, his son's birth, Eins hadn't shed any more tears.

The alpha stayed at the grave as the last person to be there. Though he wouldn't be alone for long. An all too familiar person approached the prince, standing beside him. The height difference between them made no difference as the alpha soon collapsed and began weeping once more. The omega by his side wrapped his arms around his child, rubbing his back in a soothing manner as he let his son cry openly.

Viktor, from a distance, smiled as Heine was with Eins, comforting in his time of need. He looked down at the youngest member of the royal family. He was pale, with Heine's hair color and red eyes like Rosenberg. He began to whimper and Viktor shushed him gently, smiling just as softly, "it's okay little one, your father will be okay. He just needs some time with his papa." He began walking away from the cemetery and continued to comfort the baby.

* * *

As time continued to march forward, Eins sat behind the desk that was once his father's office. The new king had held his position for less than a year now after his father decided to retire his throne. He and Heine had decided that it was time for them to travel around the kingdoms and spend some time adventuring on what was known as their honeymoon. The princes all held different responsibilities now and Eins was proud of their accomplishments. Kai still held his engagement with Beatrix, but they were still engaged and wedding planning was coming soon. Leonhard was, more or less, still around the palace, still receiving tutoring from Heine but since Heine decided to travel with Viktor, Bruno was his tutor. After taking upon himself to become like his papa, Bruno was trying to learn still, learn how to teach others and his brother was great practice. Licht was the most surprising as he chose to go into the commoner-lifestyle, working as a server still. He still came to the palace to pay his family visits every now and then. Adele was growing up to be a proper princess in the palace, and he just happened to have a new playmate.

There was a knock at his door. "Enter," Eins spoke, not even looking at the door, instead he was focused on reading some paperwork. The door opened, and a woman walked, "I'm sorry your grace, but he wanted to visit you." Eins put the paper down and saw the boy, hearing his sniffling. Eins looked at the clock for a moment and said, "it is close to lunch. Have a maid bring my lunch to my office and have her bring the prince's his lunch here as well."

"Yes, your grace," the nanny spoke and left the two alone.

The boy had been named Edsel von Granzreich. The boy's hair was long enough to be pulled down into a low ponytail and was as flamed-colored as Heine's hair. His eyes were rounder, not having his father's ling of sharp-edged eyes, possessing the roundness that Ernst once had. He looked a lot like his papa, right down to his facial structure. Soft pale skin with baby fat still in his cheeks. What was more interesting was that young Edsel resembled his cousin, Maximillian quite a bit, who was still a guard. Edsel was wearing a white, button up shirt with black shorts and straps attached to his shorts and a red bowtie, short socks, and black slip on shoes.

The boy would be an omega, Eins could sense it, which only made it more important to protect his child. Edsel awaited with resilience before he was given permission to approach. Eins pushed his chair back and the boy ran to his lap, resting his head on it and smiling. Eins picked up him and placed him on his lap, "did you miss me?" He asked. Edsel nodded softly, clinging to the alpha, "I finished my lessons early to see you."

"I hear from your tutor that you're doing excellent in your lessons," he said, smiling a bit, "I'm proud." He patted his son's head, feeling his soft locks. Edsel's hair texture was much like Ernst's hair. "Father," the boy spoke after a moment since Eins went silent. "I heard Grandfather Viktor and Grandpa Heine are returning to the palace soon," he said. "I got a letter from them," he said and pulled it out of his pocket. It was an envelope that was once sealed but had been ripped to pieces as the boy had been eager to read what was inside. Even at his young age, he was on a much higher reading level than that of most four-year-olds.

"Would you mind reading it to me?" Eins asked, knowing it would make his son happy. The boy beamed and nodded as he held the letter out and began reading aloud the words, only having some difficulty with a few larger words, but Eins helped him along with pronunciation. "Dear Edsel, we hope you are doing well? Your Grandfather and I have been traveling around for many months now. We have visited different kingdoms like…Bru…Bruns…wick?" The boy stopped running and looked at his father for help. "Brunswick." He said. "Bruns…wick." The boy repeated and continued reading, "and An-halt." Edsel said but was soon corrected by his father, "Anhalt." Edsel nodded and continued, "We will be returning home soon with many gifts for you and everyone. For now, we send our love. Grandfather Viktor and Grandpa Heine." Edsel read aloud. He looked back at his father for some form of praise. "Good job Edsel," he said and soon, the maid came in with their lunches.

Silently, the food was set up in front of them and Edsel was let down to go get a chair to drag it toward the desk. He soon climbed up on the chair and began eating his lunch, along with his father. Once the maid had left once more, Edsel asked, "father…why do I have two grandfathers? Adele has a grandmother, but she's technically not mine Grandmother. She's my great-grandmother, right?" Eins was a little surprised by the question. "Observant, aren't you?" He teased lightly and nodded. "Yes, but you will still call her grandmother. It's more respectful," he said. "Okay…but why do I have two grandfathers though?" Edsel asked once more.

Eins thought about how to answering this question, but he decided to just start from the beginning. A smirk came on his face, "Edsel…I want to tell you a story…"


End file.
